sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Five: "Questions"
Captain Cypher Borodin, United States Army **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis *''Major Lucas Nathan Parker, United States Marine Corps (NPC)'' **''Agent, National Intelligence Department'' **''National Intelligence Department'' Lucas Parker Major Lucas Nathan Parker studied the information that Cypher had provided before he terminated the link with Captain Borodin. Once the files had finished uploading, Lucas had transmitted the data containing the next 'meeting' information before he killed the link. Opening up a file, Lucas studied the information, seeing that it was a little run down of what had happened on the Wraith planet and what had happened to Mr. Roberts. Of course certain things were missing because the young Captain had arrived on location after everything was almost completed. One thing of interest was the fact that they had an IOA operative there, supposedly giving Atlantis a little run of the mill once over. Closing the file, Lucas loaded all of the new data on to a data disc before rising from his seat to give the disk to his superiors. Cypher Borodin Rubbing the side of his neck, Cypher began to think of where he should move the terminal next. It was proper protocol that every week (or sooner if need be) that all electronic links to the N.I.D. had to be moved to a new location to make sure that no one would find it. Besides trying to think of a new location, Cypher began to think of what would happen if he was found out. Because he was so new to the base, the CO's would have no reason to believe anything he told them. Not only that, they could accuse him of being a traitor to the base and the Air Force and he would have no way to prove them wrong. Cypher's eyes went to the air vent where his backpack was hidden. Besides the pass, syringes and files, there was also a small pouch which had twenty more clear data chips, all empty, ready to be loaded. He would have to find a better hiding place for that as well...but not just yet. ---- *Master Sergeant Zafar Donaldson, United States Air Force **Senior Gate Technician and Non-Commissioned Officer in Charge **Atlantis "Master Sergeant Donaldson? A word?" Zafar raised his head to see who had called him. He saw it was Colonel Tenjin and he did not look to happy. ~''This can't be good''~ Zafar thought as he got up from his chair. "Yes sir, what is it you want to talk about?" Zafar had only been here two days and he had already made the CO angry. He did not know why but he was sure going to find out. Zafar walked round to the front on the DHD standing facing Colonel Tenjin. ---- *Lieutenant Aaron Rayner, Royal Australian Navy **Chief Engineering Officer, Atlantis Expedition **Atlantis Aaron had taken Doctors Brisbane and Walker to the second machine shop, two of the Naquada power generator rooms, main engineering which was an auxiliary city control room, an equipment storage room, the malp and jumper maintenance bays in the last two hours. He had wished the IOA representative his best wishes and told Sydney that they could finish their tour later as the representative wanted to go over the reports with the new Chief Scientist. Aaron said to both men to take care before they parted company and the engineer headed to the Mess hall. Once he'd grabbed his food and a beverage Aaron sat down to rest his feet. Jessica seemingly appeared out of no where. "May I join you?" She asked. Aaron had closed his eyes momentarily to relax and was snapped out of it by Jessica. "Ahh, sure. Please don't do that!" He stated. She simply grinned clearly amused. "So how'd it go?" "Quite well." Aaron said. "I'm glad." Jessica smiled. Aaron nodded. "As am I." ---- *Captain Cypher Borodin, United States Army **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis *''Major Lucas Nathan Parker, United States Marine Corps (NPC)'' **''Agent, National Intelligence Department'' **''National Intelligence Department'' Lucas Parker Lucas returned to his terminal and logged in; his previous session returning to the screen. Besides the basic dossiers for the people in Atlantis, Cypher had also managed to supply critical information about the entire computer system, and the shields of Atlantis...and this was only his second time to report in to them during his time in Atlantis. Pulling up a list, Lucas saw that Cypher's next objective was to get information about the engineering setup and information on this IOA agent. "Let's hope he can deliver." Lucas muttered. Cypher Borodin Cypher decided it was now or never so he took out his knapsack, hiding the small sack in his uniform as he exited his room. He passed by several people who raised an eyebrow at the bulge in his uniform, but he quickened his pace before they could say anything. Smoothly he went to an unused room in one of the lesser used piers. Entering the room, Cypher reached in to his pocket and withdrew a small device which turned out to be a sort of hologram generator. He entered the wash room and stowed the backpack in the small access panel that controlled the electrical circuitry for the room. Next he positioned the device so that it would send a continuous loop of data to the computer so it would think the room was still empty. That done he left the room and went on his way. ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Air Forces Command **Commanding Officer, AE-1 **Atlantis *''Doctor Joshua Walker, Canadian Goverment (NPC)'' **Senior IOA Field Evaluator **Atlantis Joshua Walker Josh walked calmly through one of Atlantis' many corridors on his way to the Chief Science Officer's Office. He had a tablet in one hand as he swiped his chimed the CSO's door and waited for the response. Jason Walker Jason arrived in the Gate room and paused for a moment to watch a team head through the gate, IOA inspection or not Atlantis was still a major operational base for the Stargate Program, mandated to conduct off world exploration. As the Major approached Tenjin's Office he saw that someone else was already in the room, the door had been left open so it didn't look like it was something overly important. Stopping outside the door he waited for the CO to acknowledge him. ---- *Doctor Sydney Brisbane, United States Goverment **Chief Science Officer, Atlantis Expedition **Atlantis Josh walked calmly through one of Atlantis' many corridors on his way to the Chief Science Officer's Office. He had a tablet in one hand as he swiped his chimed the CSO's door and waited for the response. Sydney looked up as the door chime rang, "Please come in Doctor." Sydney said standing up. In the short time he has been in his office he pretty much trashed it. At least that is how it would look to others, to him it was organized chaos. On the walls were maps of off world site, stacks of reports here and there were of geologic and resource discoveries, the other were anthropological reports on indigenous cultures. As the Doctor entered Sydney motioned for him to have a seat opposite him at the desk. "Please sit." Sitting himself Sydney sat back in his chair, glad to not have to read another report for a while. "So hope you are enjoying your stay so far Dr. Walker." ---- *Captain Cypher Borodin, United States Army **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis Cypher went down to the Engineering section but bypassed Engineering, entering in to a small, rarely used office. He ignored the terminal but instead scanned the room for any hidden cameras or recording devices with the very small hand held scanner that he always kept with him. Not finding anything, Cypher put the scanner away before he finally accessed the terminal. He didn't log in but instead hacked his way in, knowing full well that he would have at least four to five minutes before the base systems would be on to him and automatically alert security to his presence...as well as the senior officers in the command area. Cypher worked quickly, uploading a small virus in to an Engineering system so that it would shut down, if not completely fry all electrical equipment in the main engineering room. With seconds to spare he killed his connection to the computer before wiping away his fingerprints. Standing Cypher left the office and took a lift to the very last 'floor' of the city. Once there he walked down a flight of stairs, through several doors and along a metal catwalk that spanned the bottom of the central pier. There, at the far end of the catwalk was what he was looking for. It was the device he had used to download the information from Atlantis' database last time. He reached the black box shaped device and picked it up off the floor before inserting a new chip into the little slot on it's 'face.' The box was designed to scan the base's database at the correct time and upload the data that it was requested to find. Cypher paused for a moment before he programmed the device to get the engineering specs. Once the device was programmed, Cypher hid the device in a small crevice that was protected by shadows. "Now all I got to do is see what I can dig up on that Walker fellow." Cypher muttered to himself. He didn't like working against these people, but business was business. Soon his little 'task' would be completed and he could get on with what he had originally been assigned to do...be an XO for team 3...as long as no one found out. Turning, Cypher exited the lower levels and went back up to the more populated areas of the central pier. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Tenjin, United States Army **Atlantis Expedition Commander **Atlantis "Master Sergeant," Jon smiled, casually, at Zafar. "Just wanted a chat, just to get to know you. You're gonna be working here, and with all the craziness, I haven't gotten a chance to talk with you." He shrugged, casually. "Just needed to know if there's anything we need to discuss or anything?" His eyes took in Major Walker, over Zafar's shoulder. He nodded, to show he did see him, an eyebrow raised, just to see if it was important. ---- *Lieutenant Aaron Rayner, Royal Australian Navy **Chief Engineering Officer, Atlantis Expedition **Atlantis "All right how goes it?" Aaron asked his staff as he rounded his desk and sat down. Jessica grinned. "Machine shop alpha is working smoothly as always." "Yeah well your just a control freak and a perfectionist." The other machine shop supervisor said. A death stare from Jessica at her counterpart and he copied her; though he added a growl. Aaron hated it when those two got into a 'mines better then yours' contest and slapped his desk top. "Enough you two!" Aaron announced with just the right amount of annoyance to make the two supervisors know their superior meant business. "The Naquada generators are fine." Another senior engineer said attempting to cut the tension in the office. So far it was working as both Jessica and her counterpart backed down to opposite corners. Aaron smiled. "Good, the generators are supplementing the Zero-Point Modules in powering the shield keeping the ocean from flooding the city. Are the redundancies in place?" He asked the generator specialist. "Of course; if a generator goes another will simply replace it at a moment's notice." The engineer replied pleased with themselves. "Machine shop omega is at peak performance." Jessica's counterpart stated proudly and head held high. Aaron kept his smile. "I'm glad cause if either shop loses efficiency there will be hell to pay." He eyed each supervisor for a moment and a bit to emphasize his point. Suddenly the terminal on the office wall activated and the group gave it their full attention. "Someone has hacked the engineering systems and security has been alerted." Aaron said and the office equipment simply went black. The terminal went dead and Aaron looked into Main Engineering to see the same to happen everything but the lights; which struck Aaron as odd but would investigate that later. First off he ordered his people to get everything back online as he led his senior staff out of his office. Second he tapped his ear-piece. =^= Rayner to Tech Lab, I need a repair team up in Main Engineering now. =^= .=^= On our way Lieutenant. =^= Aaron eyed the dead equipment and his mind went through the possible explanations for what happened. ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Air Forces Command **Commanding Officer, AE-1 **Atlantis *''Doctor Joshua Walker, Canadian Goverment (NPC)'' **''Senior IOA Field Evaluator'' **''Atlantis'' "Please sit. So hope you are enjoying your stay so far Dr. Walker." "It is certainly is an impressive facility." The older man said. "So I know your new but I hope you've had a chance to at least go over the reports from your predecessor. I'd like to mainly go over your thoughts on the current research projects, off world roles of Scientist and Science team, and any other concerns you may have." Walker gave a small nod and stepped in, "Sorry to interrupt Sir, but we may have a Security Breach. I was going through the comm logs, there was a line to Earth that seems out of place, it was indicative of a high volume data transfer, the log was pretty well camouflaged but it's there." ---- *Captain Cypher Borodin, United States Army **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis Passing by the small library that had been set up, Cypher heard his earpiece click. He ignored that, calmed down and listened. After a moment he managed to hear Aaron instruct a tech team to go down to Main Engineering, and he also heard Jason talking with Jon about the possibility of a Security Breach. As he continued walking he thought about what he would do should anyone find out. The base was underwater so escaping to the outside would be difficult...but not impossible. However there were problems with that. A, he didn't know how far down the base was...possibly on the ocean floor, and B, it wasn't like there was anyplace for him to go if he did get to the surface. The Stargate was no good either...it would be watched like a hawk now more than ever! From somewhere, the idea of committing suicide came to mind but he almost immediately nixed that one!~Dying would be the cowards way out...besides as the saying goes: "I'm to young to die!"~ He thought to himself sarcastically. Finally he made his decision...he would let things cool down after his next transmission. He wouldn't make contact with Lucas for a few months, it was the best thing to do. ~Now if only I can retrieve the disk and send the information without getting caught.~ He thought. Cypher glanced down at his watch, noting the time. It would still be several hours before the device would scan the database, so all he could do now was wait. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Tenjin, United States Army **Atlantis Expedition Commander **Atlantis "Copy that." Jon turned, frowning. "Master Sergeant, have you noticed anything misplaced?" He frowned minutely, tapping his foot. "Walker, go round up Major Etearna, get AE's one through three. I'll work with the Sergeant, and see what I can?" ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Air Forces Command **Commanding Officer, AE-1 **Atlantis "Walker, go round up Major Etearna, get AE's one through three. I'll work with the Sergeant, and see what I can?" "Uh, about that, we really don't have an AE-1 right now. However I will get some people together." He said with a quick nod her turned on his heel and headed out. .=^= "Walker to Rayner, Ford, Etearna, Borodin, Kelly, Ramirez, and O'Connor we need you AE-2, 3, and 5 together to report to the Briefing Room ASAP, we have a situation." =^= ---- *Captain Cypher Borodin, United States Army **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis =^= "Walker to Rayner, Ford, Etearna, Borodin, Kelly, Ramirez, and O'Connor we need you AE-2, 3, and 5 together to report to the Briefing Room ASAP, we have a situation." =^= "Here we go..."Cypher muttered to himself after the radio transmission. He knew that those on AE 3 would have heard the transmission, so they should be on their way to the briefing room. Cypher got to the lift and took it up several decks before exiting and walking up to a door that led in to the briefing room. Once inside he saw a few soldiers wearing the AE-3 patch. These men were standing by the table, hands behind their backs. Cypher walked over to them and nodded his head in greeting. "Sir, do you have any idea what is going on?" One of the men asked him. Cypher shook his head. "No idea," he lied, "All Jason said was that it's a 'situation.'" He paused for a moment before asking them if they had gotten in contact with Rosa, to which they all shook their heads. "She should be down in the infirmary, sir. If she got the message she should be on her way up." An AE-3 ensign said. ---- *Major Rosa Etearna, United States Army **Commanding Officer, AE-3 **Atlantis Rosa grunted as she was left alone in the infirmary. A nurse came up to her, flashing a smile to the disheveled woman before her. A small frown appeared on Rosa's face as the nurse placed a hand on Rosa's. "Are you feeling okay, miss?" "I got hit over the head, was wrapped in a cocoon and fed on before I was rescued. Haven't been better." She grinned wolfishly. "I've missed this sort of adventure." The nurse simply chuckled. "Well, you've been called up to the briefing room." "I've what?!" Rosa growled, before hopping up on her feet, still dressed in her hospital gown. "Bastards." She swiped an overcoat from her set-aside clothing, not even bothering to dress otherwise as she walked barefoot up the Atlantis steps, among a mix of confused and humored looks, before she stepped through the sliding doorways. "What the hell are you doing calling me just out of a damn coma?!" Rosa growled at Jason, before she sat in her seat, glancing at Cypher Borodin. "Captain Borodin," Rosa nodded, noting his rank and name tag. An officer leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Captain, it seems you're new on my team." She spoke, eyebrows raising as she held out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you. 'Fore the meeting starts, what's your, eh, field of expertise? Firearms, medical...?" Questions Questions